


Cassie

by orphan_account



Series: Cassie [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra finds out her father has been lying about a lot more than the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by agentmarymargaretskitz. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own LoT, Arrow, or the Flash.

Three weeks. They had been stuck in 2166 for three whole weeks and all they had done was constantly debate what to do with Vandal Savage versus actually doing anything.

Which was what they were doing when Cassandra Savage casually strode onto the Waverider and plopped herself down next to Leonard Snart like she always belonged there.

No one seemed to question this -at least the ones who noticed- as Sara casually passed the other blonde the bottle of scotch they had been sharing and engaged her in conversation.

“How’s the whole defeating Savage’s evil army plan going?” the older blonde asked.

“It’s….going. How goes the debate on killing him?” Cassie asked in return.

“Inconclusive. Mick, Sara, and I are on team “let’s kill the evil bastard”while the rest...not so much.” Snart answered, accepting the bottle when passed to him.

“Would it help if I voted?”

“Seeing as you’re his daughter, probably not.”

Her face hardened at Snart’s response.

“Actually, turns out I might not be his daughter. Not only did he lie to me about his evil ways, he also lied about who I am.”

“How did you find out?” This came from Kendra. The rest of the team had finally realized they had a visitor and decided to join the conversation.

Cassandra shrunk into herself, unconsciously shifting closer to Leonard. Since she'd gone to help the rebels, she had sought him out whenever possible for advice. A few of the Legends -Sara and Mick- and assumed it was because she had felt alone and had felt a connection to the thief. Others -Jax, Ray, and Kendra- assumed it was because she had a crush on him.

“I looked for my mother’s relatives, to see if anyone was alive so I could make amends for what he did. But...there’s no record of my mother anywhere. In fact, there’s no record of my birth anywhere.”

“And you’re here to talk to Savage and see if he’ll give you anything.”

“He cared for me, I think. At least a little. It’s worth a shot.”

“I don’t like the idea of you talking to him alone.” Leonard cut in.

“He’s my father-”

“Exactly. He’ll know exactly what to say to either get you to forgive him or anger you to the point where you do something stupid. It’s a bad idea. I’ll go with you.”

Cassie glared up at him, her blue eyes as icy as his.

“I’ll go with her.”Sara spoke up, standing and stretching out her limbs.

“Sara-”

“Look, Savage knows you're the one who convinced his little girl to turn on him. Whatever bond you two have, he’ll use it. Someone who doesn’t care about her can’t be manipulated. No offense.” She added quickly to Cassandra.

“None taken. It actually makes a lot of sense. Let’s go.” Without another word, the two left for the brig.

The rest of the team went about their separate tasks. Kendra and Ray went to work on Carter, Rip went off mumbling about timelines with Martin following close behind. Mick had wandered off somewhere to vomit, despite his talk he really was a lightweight. Jax though….Jax walked over to Snart, shaking his head and laughing.

“I can not wait to tell Barry Allen that Captain Cold just got benched for caring too much.” the young man said, still laughing.

Snart only glared in response, making Jax laugh harder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stared at the door in front of them. They had been down here for ten minutes, just staring.

“Do I need to grab Leonard to give you a pep talk or are we going to do this?”

Cassandra sighed, turning to Sara. “Just...what if it’s worse?”

“Worse than your father torturing you at a young age to build up your tolerance and your mother dying from a virus that he released?”

“Yes. What if it’s worse?”

Sara shrugged and placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Then it’s worse. But if you don’t find out you’ll regret it.”  
“I’m going to need a drink after this.”

“Don’t worry. The Rogues and I will take you out when this is all over.”

“The Rogues?”

“Snart’s little nickname for his group of criminals.”

“Cute,” Cassie laughed out, before opening the brig door and heading in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard sat in the kitchen area of the Waverider, an untouched cup of coffee cooling in front of him. Something was...wrong about this. He was all for Cassie figuring out her history and who she was...but something was off. There were warning lights flashing in the back of his mind. It took all his self control to not run to the brig and pull her out of there.

He usually wouldn’t ignore this feeling. The last time he did, it ended with Lisa crying for four days while nursing a broken a wrist and another body in his ledger, but in the end she had learned a lesson she needed, and was a stronger woman for it.

So while the sirens and flashing lights went off in the back of his mind he knew whatever Cassie was going to learn, it was something she needed to know.

Jax was right. He was starting to care too much.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, my dear.”

Sara felt Cassie tense up next to her. She placed a comforting hand on her wrist. Family stuff would always be hard, no matter how hardened you were.

“Father. Or should I even be calling you that?”

Savage’s trademark evil grin was replaced by a scowl.

“Looks like we hit a nerve,” Sara said.

“Ohhh….the Canary? I would have assumed you’d have brought your little ice buddy with you. There’s a conversation he and I need to have.”

“The only conversation you need to have is with me. There are no records of my birth in the last fifty years or any record of a Sarah Savage in this century.” Cassie took over the conversation. She was done waiting.

“There wouldn’t be. Your mother and I were never married.”

“Are you even my father?”

“I raised you. I taught you to fight, to survive, to endure.”

“You lied to me. Turned me into your pawn so that I could destroy your enemies for you.”

“And you’re avoiding the question,” Sara cut in.

“If your question is did I care for you since you were a little girl and raise to be a warrior then the answer is yes. If your question is have I loved you as my own since you were four years old, then the answer is yes.”

“Since I was four?” Cassie’s voice was cold.

Savage had been ready to answer, but closed his mouth when he realized his slip.

“You aren’t my father, are you? Then this Sarah woman you kept telling me about, is she even my mother? Answer me!” Cassie ripped her arm from Sara’s grasp and banged on the glass of the door.

“Cassie, that’s enough. C’mon...let’s go calm down and come back .” Sara pulled the other woman back, leading her out of the brig.

“Send your next questions with your captains. I need to have some words with them.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say 2 parts? I meant 3. Maybe. 
> 
> I do not own LoT, Arrow, or The Flash.

“Captains? We only have the one,”Kendra stated.

Kendra, Leonard, Rip, Cassie, and Sara were all in Rip’s office discussing what had happened in the brig. Martin, Jax and Ray were off helping the refugees and Mick was nowhere to be found.

“I think he means me,” Leonard drawled. Cassie was next to him again, but she hadn’t said a word, instead letting Sara fill them in.

“He did say he wanted to talk to you,” Sara stated. She was on the other side of Cassie with an arm around the girl. She might have put a up good front when she was still working for Savage, but having your whole turned upside down on you in a few days would shake anyone.

Sara wanted to help her. She knew what it was like to feel totally alone in the world.

“Alright. Mr. Snart and I will go down and speak with him. Hopefully we can find out what he’s hiding from Cassie and the key to unlocking Carter’s mind. Quite frankly, I’d like to get out of this time as quickly as possible.”

There was a heaviness in the air as Rip left, his comment weighing on the Legends. In the frustration of what exactly to do with Savage, they had forgotten that by staying in 2166 for as long as they had, Rip had to re-live his family’s death all over again.

“Well that’s my cue.” Snart went to move but Cassandra’s hand stopped him.

“I don’t know what he wants to talk to you about but…” She was obviously still shaken from her earlier encounter her not-father.

He could tell she was worried for him. Which was weird for him, but he was time traveling on a spaceship with a reincarnating hawk goddess and two people who could burst into flame by fusing together. The impossible was not so out of reach anymore.

“Whatever Savage has to say to me, I can handle it,” he told her, using a calming tone he generally saved for Lisa whenever he went on a particularly dangerous job. She used to tease him, calling it his “dad mode”.

It seemed to work on Cassie; she relaxed and let go of his hand. With a nod towards both blondes, he left to join Rip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A thief, a time master, and an immortal psychopath all walk into a bar…” Leonard murmured as he and Rip joined Vandal Savage. 

“Captain Rip Hunter and the infamous Captain Cold. To what do I owe this honor?” Savage was sitting on the little bench, head back and eyes closed.

“You’re the one who wanted to see us,” Rip responded.

“True. I expected you, of course, Gareeb, but Mr. Snart is a bit of surprise. Do you care about Cassandra that much?” He had opened his eyes now, glaring at both of them.

“I care about myself and getting back to 2016. Can't do that until you're dead and Kendra won't kill you until you release Carter’s mind,” stated Leonard as he leaned against the wall across from the glass door.

“And how are you going to get me to tell you? You can’t torture me. You could try and kill me but we all know it wouldn’t last.”

“Then why bother getting us down here?”

“I wanted to see the look on your face when you found out the truth.”

“Alright, I’ll play. What truth?”

“About Cassandra.” Savage stood now, venom dripping from every words, his gaze set on Snart. “About how I stole her. About how I murdered your sister slowly, painfully, in every horrible way she could imagine and left her body out on display so you would know it was me. About how I took your little girl when I was done to train into a weapon against you.”

“You’re lying,” Rip interjected. “Mr. Snart does not currently have any children in 2016 which is the only other time you and he could have crossed timelines beyond this mission. If he did have a child she certainly wouldn’t be in her late teens in 2166. Not unless you-”

“Traveled in time to the year 2021 and kidnapped her when she was four?”

A horrified look fell across Rip’s face as he realised what Savage had done.

“Don’t look so shocked, Gareeb. After seeing you across the course of centuries I came to the conclusion that you traveled through time travel.”

Savage grinned in delight at the pain he was causing.

“You showed a caveman fire; and I had over 200 years to perfect it.”

Leonard had been frighteningly quiet during Savage’s speech. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing -fatherhood was something he never saw in his future- but he couldn’t deny he had felt something towards Cassie. A need to protect, a want to help, and a general desire for her to be happy. But something still felt off.

“If what you are saying is true- why me? Why take my daughter and kill my sister?”

“Because of him,” Savage answered Leonard, pointing at Rip. “The only thing that matters to him is his family. It’s been known to me for thousands of years that I kill his wife and son. I had to come up with more….creative ways to torture him. I thought taking the family of his dearest friend would suffice.”

“As much respect as I hold for Mr. Snart, I would not call him a dear friend. ,” Rip countered.

“Same goes for me. Except for the respect part.”

The expression on Savage’s face sent the little hairs on the back of Leonard’s neck standing straight up. The sirens in his head were going off louder than they had been before.

“From what I understand, you two never really see eye to eye. It wasn’t you I was trying to hurt.”

“Then why kill Lisa- if you did.”

“She was in the way. I would have killed Sara’s sister if she had been there but...well, spoilers.”

The sirens were deafening.

“Rip! We need to go.” Leonard grabbed the captain’s jacket and pulled him to the door.

“Not yet.” Rip stood firm, pulling himself out of the other man’s grasp. He turned back to Savage. “What does Sara have to do with any of this?”

Savage’s laughter should have been the warning sign Rip needed. It confirmed to Leonard that whatever they were about to learn they shouldn’t know.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but Rip-the timeline!”

“I never lied about her mother’s name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be up tomorrow.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. Maybe.

Cassie wasn’t proud of herself right now. She should have stayed in the main area of the Waverider with Sara and talked things out with Leonard when he and Rip returned from talking with Savage.

But they had watched. Sara thought it might make her feel better if she could watch and listen, so the two had Gideon show them the live feed of the brig.

It hadn’t made her feel better. In fact, she felt worse. In the last week she had felt more emotions than she had in her entire life. It was all too overwhelming - the fear, the pain, the despair, the longing- it was too much.

So she was hiding. She had been taught her whole life that whatever her problems were, whatever shit she might be feeling, always came second to the mission. Second to whatever Vandal Savage needed her to do. Second to training, second to protecting the man she thought was her father, second to taking over the world. Despite everything she had learned in the last few hours, she still felt shame about her emotions. She still cared about what he would say if he could see her right now, cowering in the cargo hold like a little child.

“You know, he’d never admit it, but this is where Snart comes to hide, too,” Sara stated as she entered the room. She knelt across from Cassie, noting the puffy eyes.

“Savages don’t hide.”

“Well, if Gideon’s test proves what Savage said was true and you’re a Snart, then hiding from your emotions is definitely genetic.”

“You make him sound like a coward.”

“He’s not,” Sara quickly defended him. “He’s….a product of his environment. Just like you.”

“How’s he handling all of this?”

“I think he’s waiting to find out if any of it’s true before reacting. Between finding out Vandal murdered his sister to kidnap his daughter and the fact that he even has a daughter-”

“How are you handling it?”

Her question made Sara pause.

“By it do you mean finding out that Rip and I become BFFs in the future and Vandal Savage kidnaps the daughter I have with Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold a few years from now just to spite him?”

“Yes.”

“Waiting on the DNA test.”

The two women shared a smile before Sara offered her hand to help Cassie up.

“C’mon. Gideon should be done and I’m pretty sure this going to end with someone punching Rip. That’s always fun to watch.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard didn’t do nervous. He did impatient, he did frustrated, but he did not do nervous. The fact that his hands wouldn’t stop shaking until Sara stopped them with her own didn’t mean he was nervous.

He was scared.

Gideon’s tests had come back completely positive. There was no doubt now that Cassandra was his.

His and Sara’s.

They had checked the timeline, against Rip’s wishes and advice, to discover that on February 18th, 2021, Lisa Snart was found brutally murdered in her home. There was no sign of her niece, Cassandra Rae Lance, who had been left in her care while her brother and his wife were out of town.

Now there was silence.

Sara’s grip on his hands had gone from comforting to desperate. Neither of them had said a word.

Cassie had left, saying she needed to be alone when they both tried to follow.

Rip finally broke the silence, his voice thick with guilt.

“I had checked the timeline before recruiting you. You two never even crossed paths before- ...your lives wouldn’t have been intertwined. Sara spent her days traveling the world and Mr. Snart, you were supposed to run a crime ring that could rival the Penguin’s.”

“So this is on you.” Snart’s normal drawl had disappeared. His tone was hollow, no anger, no ice.

“Rip. You need to leave. ,” Sara said, sending a look his way that was half pleading, half glare toward the Time Master. He left without another word. Sara turned her attention back to the Rogue.

“Leonard-”

“I can’t kill him. Any pain I cause him will only be temporary. How do you get revenge on the man who kidnaps your daughter and murders your sister?”

She didn’t know what to say. She thought about her own sister back in Star City. About Ollie and Felicity, her dad, Diggle, Thea...she thought about Nyssa. What would she do if he had killed one of them instead? Then there was the fact this girl, Cassie, was hers.

Suddenly, she knew exactly what to say.

“Don’t let him win.”

Leonard looked up at her, confused.

“After this is all over, we go back to 2016. That’s five whole years before he takes her. We can stop it. We can prevent Lisa from dying and stop him from taking our -Cassie.” Her hands had relaxed in his, their fingers unconsciously linking together.

“Time wants to happen. ,” he said, repeating their captain’s mantra.

“Let it try.”

He smirked a bit, the closest he got to a genuine non evil smile.

“So….Cassandra Rae Lance. Our daughter.”

“I like the fact we went with Lance. Snart is a terrible last name.”

“Trust me, I know. Besides, I wouldn’t want any children of mine to be associated with him.”

His drawl was back. He was comfortable again and more calm.

Unfortunately, it only lasted a moment.

A spine shattering scream tore through the Waverider, originating from the brig.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Savage was gone by the time Leonard and Sara had arrived in the brig, but there was still a body lying on the floor.

It was Cassandra.

She was on her back on the floor, a pool of blood spreading out around her.

Leonard was at her side in a moment, kneeling down next to her and looking for wounds.

Sara, on the other hand, had froze. She had taken this whole thing rather well, staying calm during Leonard’s subtle freak out. She had stayed logical. But now…..something about seeing this man she had the beginning of feelings for kneeling in the blood of their daughter….something broke.

“She’s been stabbed. I count three wounds on her abdomen, but we need to stop the bleeding before we can take her to Gideon. ,” Leonard stated, pulling out his cold gun and adjusting the settings. “Sara, I need your help.”

She walked over to him on auto-pilot and knelt on the other side of her body. Cassie was awake, her breathing shallow. They could hear the sounds of a battle going on above them.

“I thought...I didn’t think he’d…” she huffed out, as Sara examined her quickly. She noticed there were bruises on her face and around her throat. “I wanted to hurt him.”

“Sara, I need you to cut open her shirt. I can freeze the wounds to stop the bleeding but I need to see them.”

The assassin nodded, pulling out one of her many knives hidden in her jacket and opened up the girl’s shirt. When she was done, Cassie reached for her hand and squeezed it. Sara squeezed back, offering up a smile.

“We got you. You are going to be fine,” she reassured her. Cassie’s eyes shifted over to Leonard. He smiled, an actual smile, before raising the cold gun just above her stomach.

“This is going to hurt. A lot,” he warned before pulling the trigger.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe it worked.”

“Of course it worked.”

Sara and Leonard we sitting in the medbay, each on one of side of Cassie. She was currently unconscious in one of the dentist-chair bed things. Luckily they had gotten her to Gideon in time, thanks to the cold gun.

“She’s strong,” Sara commented after a few minutes of silence.

“She’s a survivor,” Leonard said. He hadn’t let of her hand since they got her here.

“You know we wouldn’t just leave it be. We looked for her. I know we did.”

He didn’t respond. They sat in silence a few minutes longer. Neither of them had really known what to say. In the few hours that had passed since discovering the truth about Cassie, they had to save her life, help fight Savage, and then start a debate on what to do with him.

“Do you think she’ll still be born?” he asked. “According to Rip, we never would have even met if it weren’t for this.”

He was looking at her in that way again. The way that made her feel like it was ok to break down the wall. Like surrendering yourself so completely to someone else wouldn’t be such a terrible thing.

“I was dead, really dead, for a year and then I was brought back to life only a few months ago. Coming back and dealing with what the Lazarus Pit did to me is…..I can’t involve someone else in that. I’m no where near ready for anything symbolizing romance, let alone even thinking of the possibility of a family.”

She reached over and placed her hand on his, the same one that covering Cassie’s.

“But then I met you. And, while I’m still not ready for anything, I’m a lot more open to the possibility.”

A cough interrupted their moment.

“I can’t exactly leave, so if you two need to finish exploring possibilities, could you find a room?”

Their hands jumped away from each other at Cassie’s voice. She was awake, and small smile on her face, any trace of Savage’s beating completely gone.

“How long have you been awake?” Sara asked.{add extra blank line}

“A while. What happened to my fa-” she glanced quickly at Leonard before correcting herself “-Savage?”

“The rest of the team took care of him. He’s back in his cell waiting to be taken to the Vanishing Point.”

“Which means you both are leaving soon.” Her tone was very matter of fact, but Leonard knew better. It was a move he used often, not using any emotion to conceal what he was really feeling. He shared a look with Sara. She seemed to sense exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, you could come with us to the Vanishing Point and then we can drop you off to the time you really belong in-” she started.

“-or we could stay here for a while and help you with this war,” Leonard finished for her.

Cassie smiled at him and Sara, grabbing both of their hands and squeezing.

“I like all of those options.”

“But?”

“But...I can’t run from this. I need to help the Rebels win and you both need to go home to your families. Which, if history stays true to course, I’ll be a part of soon enough.”

“I guess hunting an immortal evil through time doesn’t leave much of it for family bonding. ,” Sara commented.

“Well, I am still recovering. There might be a little time for it?” Cassie asked hopefully. Sara grinned and pulled out her phone, opening up the photo gallery.

“Let’s start with my side of the family. This is Laurel…”

Leonard watched the two as Sara gave out her family history and realised he wanted this. He wanted them, this little family, more than anything ever before.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie left a few hours later, fully recovered and more motivated than ever to put an end this war. She had hugged them both tightly before walking away.

They made their way silently back to the Waverider. Rip was waiting for them the moment they stepped on the ship. He handed them each a little red pill.

“Amnesia pills?” Sara questioned.

“I’m not forcing you to take them, however, knowing too much about your own futures can have disastrous effects. It can also weigh heavily on the conscious. You two may be more open to the idea of having a child after meeting the woman she becomes, but no matter how much you want it, this Cassie won’t be the one you raise should you prevent Savage from taking her,” the former Time Master explained.

“You might not be forcing us to take these, but it sounds an awful like you want us to. ,.” Leonard commented.

“I know how much pressure there can be trying to force time to do what you want. If you do get together, romantically or physically or both, you will constantly be wondering is this it? If you have a child, will it be Cassie? What if she’s born too late? Too early? What if you have a son instead? If this is meant to happen, it might be better if you don’t expect it. I don’t think either of you like the idea of living a life that’s been predestined for you.”

“What about the rest of the team? Won’t they be suspicious if we can’t remember anything about our little field trip?”

“They won’t need one. They know nothing about Cassie being your future daughter. What was said between Savage and yourself stays between us. The pill is a smaller dosage than what we gave your family members. It’ll only erase the last 12 hours.” He turned away, heading back to his office. “The choice is yours on whether or not you take it.”

Then they were alone again. They both stared at their pills, minds heavy with the options they had in front of them.

Sara sighed and turned to face Leonard.

“He makes a point.”

“I know. I hate that I agree with him.” He leaned against the nearest crate, adjusting himself so he was looking Sara right in the eye instead of down at her like his height required. “I’m afraid that if we forget it, we’ll forget to stop him from taking her.”

Sara nodded in agreement.

“I think, whatever we choose, we should choose together. It won’t be fair for one of to remember while the other doesn’t.”

“Agreed. But the question still remains. Do we take the pill, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be tomorrow.


End file.
